


Podfic of 'Inked' by Brumeier

by mific



Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bite-sized podfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Atlantis had changed John in ways that not even Rodney could’ve foreseen.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	Podfic of 'Inked' by Brumeier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669095) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Created in the Voiceteam challenge, for Team Gothic - the Tattoo Anthology. A short and sweet warm-up for some slightly longer recordings.

[MP3 on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uuv2x6ckds8aved/Inked.mp3/file)

[M4B on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ltclmevxx66ojk1/Inked.m4b/file)

3.14 min


End file.
